


PDA of the claiming type

by Imogen_Lia



Series: Short Oneshots for Outlast: Whistleblower Highschool AU [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Another short oneshot, M/M, PDA, kissing and cute, public claiming kinda?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Lia/pseuds/Imogen_Lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie makesout with Waylon in school to piss off Blaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA of the claiming type

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, another short story. At least it's more finished then the other one??? Idk I just have short ideas not long ones

It was a crisp Autumn afternoon, and Eddie Gluskin found himself sitting underneath a wilting oak tree just behind Mount Massive High’s premises. Its leaves had begun to tinge yellow and brown, but none had left its branches.

Sitting between his legs was his still new boyfriend and future husband, Waylon Park who was absorbed into his Computer Science textbook. He was reading up on some formulas and taking notes for the project they were going to be assigned in spring, and Waylon wanted to get ahead start before homework started piling up. 

Eddie would have been more than happy to just sit and enjoy the short break he had with his boyfriend, if he hadn’t spotted Blaire and his gang glaring at them from across the way.  
Ever since he had claimed Waylon in front of the gang, Blaire had been keeping tabs on them. Eddie’s little stunt had put a dent in his control over the students of Mount Massive, and Blaire needed to rectify it. So, the slim man watched them like a hawk. Waiting for his opportunity to strike, giving him back the control over every student at school. Blaire did not like not having everyone under his control.

Therefore, Eddie was completely in his right to visibly claim Waylon every time Blaire was watching. Like now, even if Waylon would be upset later – he’d forgive Eddie after the taller boy took him to his favorite internet café on their next date – Eddie Gluskin was going to make sure Jeremy Blaire did not get any fucking ideas about his darling.

Catching Blaire’s eyes, Eddie smirked before starting peppering Waylon’s slim neck with butterfly kisses, all the while snaking an arm around the small waist. His other hand slid up to cup the younger boys face and tilt it upwards, allowing Eddie to press more kisses and a few bites along his shoulders up to his jaw.

Ignoring Waylon’s questions and protests, Eddie then kissed Waylon on his lips, deepening it and thrusting his tongue inside, swallowing the smaller boys whimpers and mewls. The IT obsessed boy, although a bit startled by Eddie’s sudden need to kiss, went along with it whilst placing his open textbook over his lap to hide any bulges that would probably occur in his hormone riddled body.

Glancing up Eddie saw that Blaire had left, walking calmly back into the school building with his gang not far behind. Confirming that the other boy wasn’t going to be returning anytime soon, Eddie stopped kissing Waylon, letting both his arms encircle around his waist to hug the smaller boy against his chest. 

“What…what was that about?” Waylon attempted whilst trying to catch his breath, his heavy breathing not just a result of the kissing. 

“I’m sorry darling,” Eddie said nibbling along the shell of Waylon’s left ear. “I just couldn’t resist my urges.”

Waylon huffed, but didn’t protest as he was held firmly and peppered with small chaste kisses for the rest of the break.


End file.
